


French Cafe

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: First Name Harley [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley is a hood boyfriend, M/M, harry is a good best friend, its sweet tho, lamo harry flirts with his best friends boyfriend, like a really good boyfriend, theyre gonna be best friends, we like that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Harry meets a boy in a French Cafe.Also known as, Peter has a boyfriend and Harry has never met him before. Ergo, he's probably not real.





	French Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1231pm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1231pm/gifts).



> hsjkflsdajklf i love harry osborn

_ After the events of the original story of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley _

_ A Few Months after the kiss _

_ Three years before the epilogue  _

  
  


Harry glanced up from his phone, observing the cafe around him. 

He hadn’t been in New York since the a week before his freshman year, when his dad had so helpfully told him that he would be attending a boarding school in France for the next few years. Luckily the city itself hadn’t changed- how could it? It was one of those things that never did- and his favorite Cafe was still standing. 

A lot of things had changed, though. 

Like Peter Parker. His best friend since childhood, having a ‘boyfriend.’ (Or at least he claimed he did.) Now the fact Peter was bi wasn’t lost on him- he had known since forever. But the fact he had a boyfriend? Was a shock that Harry had not been expecting. It wasn’t like it was out of the ordinary for anyone but Peter. Peter. Socially awkward nerdy dorky Peter that had like… four friends. Him, Gwen, Ned, and Michelle.

But now he had a whole ass ‘boyfriend.’

One that Harry himself had never met, so he couldn’t confirm he was real.  _ Sure  _ he’d heard a lot about him- the  _ amazing _ Harley, the  _ beautiful  _ Harley, the  _ smart  _ Harley, the  _ oh my god have you seen his eyes they’re so blue _ Harley- since Peter couldn’t shut the fuck up about him. Which was less annoying than it had a right to be. 

It would actually be nice to see his best friend so happy with someone. Peter was… in a bad place when he left- still better than when it had just happened- and he deserved some happiness. 

Harry’s main issue with Peter’s new ‘beau’ is that they had never talked. Peter had tried to get them to talk a few times but Harry was usually busy when they were free or vice versa, which Harry understood. What Harry didn’t understand was Peter not being able to give him photos of his boyfriend. 

‘Sorry Harry, he’s really really hard to get a photo of!’ ‘He doesn’t look good in photos!’ ‘I don’t have any photos!’ 

Bullshit, Parker, Harry thought scrolling past a post on his phone, You just probably don’t have a boyfriend. 

“Harry?” The barista called, and he went to go grab his drink. 

Turning back to the cafe he blinked. Over crowded as fuck, literally not one chair free. But he really didn’t wanna go back to his building. He looked around, before spotting someone who made him do a double take. 

The boy was sitting in a two person table reading a book, sipping on a drink quietly. What caught Harry most about him was the curly, unkempt dirty blonde hair. The freckles splayed across his face. The blue eyes scanning the page. He was exactly Harry’s type. 

He took a breath, “Hey.” 

“Hi,” The boy looked up, smiled, and Harry could feel his heart race with just how pretty this boy was, “What’s up?” 

“Oh um,” Harry blanked for a moment, trying to think of the words, “Is this seat free?” 

“Yeah,” The boy eyed him curiously, going to take another sip of his drink, closing his book as he did.

“Good Omens?” Harry took a seat, raising a brow, “My friend really likes that book, talks about it all the time.” 

“Oh mood,” The boy smiled again, “I’m re-reading it to prove a point about Crowley to a friend.”

“Oh really?” 

“Mhm,” The boy leaned back and Harry willed himself not to stare at him as he stretched back, “See, my friend doesn’t think he’s as funny as everyone says and I’m about to fight her.” 

“Pfft,” Harry has to stop himself from laughing at the blatant disgust he said his friends opinions with, “Do tell.” 

The two spent the next few moment talking about the book, and then the next five talking about other books. Not only was this guy cute as all hell, he was smart as hell too.

He cursed under his breath as he got a text from Peter, all exclamation points and excitement as he invited Harry over because he and May had missed him so much and ‘pleeeease Harry, I wanna seeeeee you!!’ but better to go great the masses now. Not that he wasn’t really excited to see Peter. Just he wanted to talk to the cute boy.

He looked towards the boy, “Um, I’m really sorry but I have to go in a second. Can I get your number- you’re just really cute!” 

“Oh,” The boy blinked, “Um-“

“I just realized I never introduced myself,” Harry ran a hand through his hair, in part embarrassment and part nervousness, “Harry Osborn.” 

“I know,” That grin was back. 

He felt a sense of dread wash over him. So this guy was only talking to him cause of OsCorp, “You know?” 

“Of course I know,” the boy rolled his eyes, “Peter never shuts up about you.” 

Peter. 

Peter? 

“Uh,” Harry blinked, not processing, “Peter Parker?” 

“Peter Parker,” The grin widened, “My names Harley. Harley Keener-Stark.” 

“Oh,” Harry looked at Harley with wide eyes, “Oh my god! You’re  _ the  _ Harley? I’ve heard so much about you!” 

He let the fact that he had just tried to pick up his best friends boyfriend go as he laughed for a second. So Harley  _ was  _ real. 

“The one and only,” Harley grinned widened even more, “Have to say it's great to finally meet you. I was starting to think you weren’t really Peter’s friend.” 

“Oh ditto,” Harry snorted, “He’s bad at keeping photos isn’t he.” 

“Yep.” 

“We should send him a photo,” Harry tapped his chin, questioning if he should really say this next sentence. He figured what the hell, Harley was a prankster from what he heard, “Maybe I can kiss you on the cheek, you know, make him jealous?” 

Harley’s eyes got a devious glint in them, “Oh, I think we’re going to get along famously.” 

Harry returned a grin, knowing for a certain fact that they would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to emry who is putting yp wth my shit always lmao


End file.
